Starting a Family
by bunny5241
Summary: Kevin and Double-D have been married for a while know should they have children. Leave things be will they be able to deal with parenthood or fail. Hope you guys like the story give me some feedback please.
1. Chapter 1

"Kevin we need to talk." It was dinner time and the two had at down to eat the dinner Edd had made. Kevin looked up curiously at what Edd had to say.

"What about?" Kevin began to say with his mouth still full with food. Edd first shot him a look on his food he swallowed and stopped eating for him to continue.

"Well we have been married for a little over a year now and I've been thinking we should take the next step in our relationship." Edd began to say in a serious tone.

"What would that be?" Kevin eyed at him curiously wondering what he meant.

"Well Kevin we are not getting any older and when I went to visit my mother she did make some good points to me." Edd discussed making Kevin only more confused as to what he was meaning.

"Get to the point Edd." Kevin began to want to know what Edd was rambling on about.

"I think we should have a child." Kevin wide eyed looking at Edd wondering if it might have been a joke but Edd was serious not only in his tone but his face as well. Kevin began to think for a moment maybe it would be a good idea having mine and Double-D's kid running around and bringing more life into the house.

He soon gave him a warm smile and it made Edd relax more. "Why not?" Kevin said Eyeing Edd with a warm smile and Edd soon was smiling too.

"Wonderful Kevin!" Edd said with glee. They ended up talking in excitement about how they will get a baby. For the rest of the night they ended up talking and forgetting their dinner all together and ended up going to bed happier than ever on thoughts of their future child.


	2. Chapter 2

A Week Later…

The following week they both awoke quite content with themselves on the decision to start their family. The night before however decided that they would keep it a secret form their friends for now and tell them at a party they would be planned in two weeks from now. It was Saturday and Kevin wanted to make an appointment with the adoption agency as soon as possible. Both of them had cleared that day so they decided to find an agency and hopefully schedule and appointment for the following week. On the web they found multiple agencies. They picked the one that was closest to their home called to make sure they were open and managed to make an appointment for the following week.

They soon got in the car that Edd insisted on buying since he pointed out he was no longer a teen and he would look better with a car. Although stubborn he agreed but still kept the motorcycle in the garage. Edd also arranged some documents that they needed for them to hold on record. With Edd being so organized with things like this it wasn't hard to find the documents needed for the agency. They drove to the agency parked and went inside.

They soon entered a pink and yellow building with some butterflies and wild animals. As soon as they entered they saw some other couples their waiting on their own turn to arrive. The two of them went up to the receptionist desk to check in she was a brunet and quite perky. They signed in the receptionist said it might be a while until they can be attended They decided to sit in two chairs that were right next to the lamp that had a few magazines piled on top of a desk. They were all parenting books Edd picked the first one up and merely started looking at all the children in the magazine day dreaming of his own future dream child. As Kevin saw this he smiled and did the same and rested his head on Edd's shoulder. A few minutes later and they were called into an office room it was a tall lady about 5'6" at least from what Edd could tell she lead the in through a glass door the walls were also quite childlike and they both him and Kevin liked the feel to it.

"Hello Mr. Barr's please do have a seat. My name is Mrs. Restner." She had a sweet voice it was kind. "Now then do you have the documents that were asked of you?" Edd nodded and handed her a folder which he had been holding onto. "Thank you. Now like all couples I meet I will tell you that you must be absolutely positive you want to have a child?"

The two looked at each other seriously and then fell into a warm smile and said together, "Yes".

"Very good then I must tell you this will not be quick and short it will take a lot of effort. You will have to attend parenting classes this will most likely take months even a year." With her serious tone they both knew that it would take some time before they could even meet the children but they had already agreed that they were having a child and they were serious.

They held each other's hands tightly as if this was deciding their very fate and Edd responded, "We understand it will not be easy but having a child is never easy."

The woman smiled and said, "Very well we would like you to have someone send us a letter talking about the two of you and why you should be parents many people ask their friend and family to do this but we will only need about 2 or so not to many." got a few sheets of paper out and said, "These are the hours for the parenting classes we have here and the number of required hours you will have your own personal coach and I will handle and deal with your paperwork. As she stood up Edd and Kevin stood up as well she leaned to shake their hands. "I look forward to meeting with you again."

"As do we." Edd began to say as he shook her hand.


End file.
